


Due to unfortunate circumstances, I am awake

by NYWCgirl



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [6]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, CaringMack, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, HurtJack, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Struggling, Team as Family, takingcareofeachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Mac tries some old homemade remedies to try to get Jack to sleep.
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137467
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Due to unfortunate circumstances, I am awake

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a sequel to Afraid to sleep (https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414514) and fills prompt 6 of Febuwhump, which was ‘Insomnia.’

Mac is sitting at the breakfast bar, enjoying his breakfast when he hears Jack stirring in his bedroom. Jack used to sleep in his own room, well technically it was the spare bedroom, but he stayed there so often, Bozer and himself started calling it Jack’s room.

But ever since Jack returned from the hunt for Kovac’s, he isn´t really doing well. It is clear he has a serious case of PTSD, maybe even worse than when they came back from the Sandbox. He hasn´t slept much either, since Jack woke up three time screaming. The nightmares are always the same, Kovacs killing him in various gruesome ways. They talked about it and it turns out that Kovacs taunted Jack with Mac’s safety. And Jack’s overactive imagination did the rest.

Jack always needed the reassurance that Mac is OK, so Mac quickly decided it was easier to sleep together, that way, he doesn´t have to come out of bed every time. They spend leaving close together before, so it doesn´t bother Mac and it gives Jack some semblance or reassurance.

After a bathroom break, Jack appears in the kitchen and he looks horrible. The lack of sleep is starting to show and it is not a good look. Mac is going to take charge. He will get Jack to sleep, even if it is the last thing he does.

‘Morning Jack, Bozer left us waffles, do you want some?’

When Jack doesn´t respond, Mac studies Jack. He appears to be contemplating if he wants waffles, which is so un-Jack.

‘Jack?’

‘Yeah, that would be great, and please add some coffee.’

‘Coming right up, sit down.’

Mac turns on the waffle maker and makes coffee while he waits for it to heat.

‘I was thinking of going to the farmers’ market. Want to come?’

‘No, I…’ he stops talking, ‘why do you want to go to the market, can we just have it delivered? Anything in particular you need?’

Mac realizes what Jack is doing, he is trying to avoid going into public. He will have to make sure Jack doesn´t start avoiding crowds. It is so easy to get in the negative spiral.

‘Well, I was thinking of stopping by that woman who sells that delicious nut mix.’

Jack nods, he knows what nut mix Mac is referring ton, it really is delicious and since the weather isn´t that good, they can watch some movie this afternoon. It will make a nice snack.

‘Those are delicious. If we are there I want some of that old Dutch cheese.’

‘Perfect, we’ll drive up there after breakfast.’

* * *

The drive up to the market was nice, Jack clearly enjoyed driving the Stingray. Mac told Jack the car really needed to be taken out. And he knows he is not allowed to drive it.

Once they park the car, Jack takes a moment to get out of the car, but Mac gives him his time. When he gets out of the car, Mac starts walking, knowing Jack will catch up. It is still early so the market isn´t crowded. Jack catches up and Mac can see he is happy there isn´t a lot of people around.

Mac makes his way to the nut bar, buying all sorts of nuts and nut mixes. He opens one of the bags immediately and hands it to Jack who starts snacking on them. Two stands down is an bee-keeper who sells his own honey.

‘Do you have raw honey?’

‘Sure.’

The man takes a jar and shows it to Mac.

‘I’ll take two.’

Paying, they resume their walk. More people are pouring in the market and Mac can tell Jack is getting on edge.

‘We’ll get you cheese and go home.’

‘Yeah, that is a good idea.’

They quickly make their way over to the stand, luckily they don´t have to wait for long. Mac order a chunk of the old cheese Jack likes and some goat cheeses that will go well on some crackers.

‘OK, I have everything I need, we can go home.’

Mac can tell Jack is scanning his environment, ‘Jack, it’s OK, we are fine.’

‘I know…’

‘But you can´t turn it off, I know. But you will be fine, let’s go.’

They drive back home and the weather is turning, clouds are packing and they expected rain, so Mac is happy that they are back indoors and can stay there. He unpacks everything, while Jack tries to read the newspaper he picked up.

By the time it is lunchtime, Jack is looking drowsy.

‘Do you want some soup, I can make chicken noodle.’

‘Yummy.’

Mac starts boing water, chicken noodle is something he can make, it isn´t that hard and he can´t burn it, so they are good. Ten minutes later, they are eating.

‘It still isn´t raining so I am going for a run, do you want to join me?’

‘Nah, you know I am not much of a runner. I think I will work on the car, it needs an oil change.’

‘OK, well, I’m off.’

Mac goes into his room, changing in his running clothes and takes off. Running always made him able to clear his head, so he enjoys one of the trails that goes into the hills. Hopefully Jack will find something useful to do.

By the time he returns home, the house is quiet, so Jack probably is taking a nap. He looked exhausted, so it will be a good thing as long as he doesn´t make it too long. The car is in the driveway and it doesn´t look touched, so Jack didn´t change the oil.

‘Jack?’ he asks softly while entering, he doesn´t want to be body slammed into a wall because Jack thinks there is an intruder. There is no sound, so Mac walks in, finding Jack on the couch fast asleep. Since he doesn´t know when Jack fell asleep, he doesn´t wake him. He takes a bottle of water and sits down. Now that he is close to Jack, he can see Jack isn´t relaxed, his face twitches, it is clear he is dreaming, or having a nightmare. It isn´t until he starts to twitch his limbs, it is clear he is having a nightmare.

‘Jack, can you wake up for me?’

He gently shakes Jack and he snaps awake, ‘What?’

‘You were having a nightmare, I just wanted to wake you.’

Jack nods, checking the room, ‘I’m home.’

‘Yes you are. You’re safe, the mission is over.’

Jack tiredly rubs his face and sits up.

‘Do you have some of that water for me?’

Mac hands him his half empty bottle and gets up to get another one.

* * *

‘Let’s go to bed Jack, it is late.’

‘You go ahead, I can´t sleep anyway.’

‘Oh no you don´t, let’s go. In fighting insomnia, you need a regular evening routine, so we are going to establish that right now.’

Jack gets up and walks into the kitchen. When he comes back he is holding two steaming mugs.

‘what is that?’

‘Warm milk with honey and cinnamon, ‘ he hands Jack the mug, and takes a sip himself, ‘did you know that natural, raw honey is a natural sleep remedy in itself. It releases tryptophan, an amino acid that induces a natural drowsy state. It also turns serotonin into melatonin and it contains magnesium, a natural tranquilizer.’

‘Are you going to bore me to death with nerd talk?’ Jack grouses, but there is no heat behind his words.

‘OK, let’s go to bed and we will see if it helps.’

Mac enters the bathroom to brush his teeth and Jack joins him. Changing into his pajamas, he is ready for bed. Jack follows him into the bed and notices something is different with the bedding.

‘I picked up a weighted blanket.’

‘It feels nice.

‘It does, doesn´t it?’

Jack lays down and Mac starts massaging Jack’s head, just before his ear, along the soft section of Jack’s neck muscles where they connect to his jaw line. He firmly presses into the depression for fifteen minutes with his index and middle finger. And he can feel Jack relax under the administrations, and before long, he is asleep.’

The relaxation and milk also worked on Mac, who drowsily takes his space on his side of the bed and is out like a light.


End file.
